The Train Chase (TTA3)
This is how the Train Chase goes in Thomas' Toy Adventure 3. titles: Thomas' Toy Adventure 3 view a train running along a train track in the desert and James (playing the Deceptitrain Red Bullet) comes out James: This money is mine! Unknown voice: I don't think so. James: Who's said that? fires a blue energy beam at him knocking him over James: Ow! appears and puts his foot on James Thomas: You've got a date with justice, Red Bullet. You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you. James: Stop calling my name! fight James James: Ow! But it doesn't matter, I have a new ally, Hey Kool-Aid! man appears Kool-Aid man: Oh yeah! (playing Raritron) appears Thomas: Oh, the Kool-aid guy and Raritron? and Kool-Ad man attack Thomas but misses and makes him teeter on the edge of the cabooz Ryan F-Freeman:Thomas I think you forgot the Prime-prince, villains. James: Ryan?! Matau T. Monkey: And Matau. Thomas: Give it up, Red Bullet. You've reached the end of the line. James: Tirek and I always wanted to go out in a bang. appears and gives James the remote which will detonate the TNT on the bridge presses it and it does Tirek: How's that, Prince Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no! Matau T. Monkey: The orphans!! toys stick their heads out the windows James: I don't want to leave early, but our ride is here! appear in jet mode Ryan F-Freeman: Vehicons. Why does it always have to be Vehicons? James: It's us or the kids, Prime-prince. Take your pick. laughs evilly as he and his comrades jump onto the Vehicons and fly away Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, Thomas! Let's save the kids! Thomas: Right. Fly like the wind, Toothless. Matau T. Monkey: Yah! flies to the front of the train and sees the Cyberlings trying to stop it Thomas: Let me handle this, guys. Get out now! Evil Ryan: Ok, Thomas. Follow me!onto Toothless Anna follows Evil Ryan and Bertram flies to Ryan Thomas: Hold him steady. into the cab and starts working the brakes Evil Anna: Hurry, Thomas! My friends and I don't want to get fired! pushes the brake hard and the wheels stop moving but the train itself doesn't Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no! The train's not stopping. train continues across the bridge and Toothless lands near the edge of the cliff and the train falls off the track, with Thomas still inside Matau T. Monkey: No. Thomas..cries there's a flash of blue light. The Train rises up with Optimus Prime and Crash Bandicoot holding it Ryan F-Freeman: Optimus? Optimus Prime: Glad Crash and I catch the train! Crash Bandicoot: Now let's get the bad guys! Optimus Prime: Okay! Crash Bandicoot: Let's roll! and his allies pass a sign that says "Outlaws hide-out welcome" Tirek: Oh baby. We're almost there! saw Crash's Keyblade and Optimus' Keyblade slices the Vehicons in half and they fall on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Ready to surrender, Red Bullet? Tirek: You and your friends can't touch us, Ryan. I brought One-Eyed Bart's attack dog with a built-in force field! whistles then Slinky Dog shows up Slinky Dog:growls James: Try to top that. grabs his tail with his mouth and a force field appears around James and his allies Matau T. Monkey: Well, Tirek, my master brought Woody's dinosaur who eats force-field dogs! Ryan F-Freeman: May the Cyberlings and I do the honors, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Master Ryan. Do it! and the Cyberlings stats to vocalize and Spike the dragon pops out of the ground and roars at James and his allies Ryan F-Freeman: A dragon? Well it's better then a dinosaur I suppose. roars again then saw something up in the sky Thomas: What's that? Matau T. Monkey: to the sky LOOK! Ryan F-Freeman: It can't be! [ Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer